Sir, Yes Sir!
Sir, Yes, Sir! is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by retired army colonel Juan Cortez from his yacht docked in the Ocean Bay Marina in Ocean Beach, Vice City. Mission Cortez has a buyer who wants a "piece of military hardware", (a tank), which is being taken with a military convoy to Fort Baxter Air Base. He wants Tommy to steal it and drive it to a lock-up in Little Haiti. Tommy drives to the convoy and steals the tank (which stops at a doughnut shop in Little Havana) and drives it to the lock-up before the tank self destructs while being chased by the cops. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and aquire the piece of military hardware that is being taken through town *Drop the tank off in the Colonel's lockup before it self destructs Post mission phone call Kent Paul: Alright me ol'china! It's Paul. I might have a little result for you, but I need to speak to you in person. I'm enjoying a little R&R at the Club Malibu. Reckon you're gonna owe me a favor or two after this, sunshine. I'll see you later. Trivia * The troops in this mission only carry Ruger assault rifles, unlike the soldiers patrolling Fort Baxter Air Base that wield the deadly M4 assault rifles. * Once entering the tank, the security protocol Delta India Echo is triggered. In the military phonetic alphabet Delta India Echo spells DIE. The protocol self-destructs a stolen tank after a short amount of time, killing the operator. * There is enough time before the self-destruction sequence activates to drive the tank to the Hyman Condo garage (if the player has already purchased that safehouse) instead of the lockup. The tank will explode, failing the mission, but when the garage door closes and opens, the tank will be saved. **If you allow the tank to drive to the doughnut shop, the time to get to the Hyman Condos will be extremely tight, so memorize the route carefully. You will have more time if you attack the convoy immediately, but this is also riskier. * The player has two options in this mission: ** Intercept the convoy before it reaches the doughnut shop, and kill all soldiers before taking the tank. ** Wait until the convoy reaches the doughnut shop, the tank driver will be ordered to get some donuts, he will reply "Sir, yes sir!" (hence the name of the mission), and run into the doughnut shop leaving the tank unlocked. The player then only has to run to the tank and drive off with it. This way is easier and ultimately quicker. * This mission is the only time there will be a soldier on the turret using a machine gun. However, there is a mod that enables the gunner to be there. See also *Mission walkthrough Gallery Sir,YesSir!-GTAVC2.jpg|The military convoy with the tank Sir,YesSir!-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti driving the stolen tank to the garage. Sir,YesSir!-GTAVC4.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City